menfandomcom-20200214-history
Erik Vendt
Erik Vendt ( Newton ( Massachusetts ), January 9 1981 ) is a former American swimmer . He represented his country at the 2000 Summer Olympics in Sydney , the 2004 Summer Olympics in Athens and the 2008 Summer Olympics in Beijing . Content [ hide ] *1 Career **1.1 Comeback *2 International tournament *3 Personal bests **3.1 Short Course **3.2 Langebaan *4 External links Career [ edit ] On his international debut at the 1999 Pan Pacific swimming championships in Sydney Vendt finished fifth in the 400 meters individual medley. During the 2000 Summer Olympics in Sydney, the Americans captured the silver medal in the 400 meter individual medley and he finished sixth in the 1,500 m freestyle. At the 2001 world swimming championships in Fukuoka Vendt won the silver medal in the 400 meter medley awaits. In Moscow, the American took part in the World Cup short course swimming in 2002 , at this tournament, he finished fourth in the 1500 meters freestyle and sixth in the 400 meters individual medley. The 4x200-meter freestyle with he explained Chad Carvin , Scott Tucker and Klete Keller seized the bronze medal. The 4x100 meter freestyle he swam with Aaron Peirsol , Scott Tucker and Jason Lezak in the series, in the final captured Tucker and Lezak with Peter Marshall and Klete Keller the world. For his efforts in the series Vendt was rewarded with a gold medal. During the 2002 Pan Pacific Swimming Championships in Yokohama captured the American silver medal at both the 1500-meter freestyle and the 400-meter medley, the 400-meter freestyle, he finished fifth. At the World Aquatics Championships 2003 in Barcelona Vendt won the bronze medal in the wait for the 1500 freestyle. During the 2004 Summer Olympics in Athens, the Americans captured the silver medal in the 400 meter medley at the 1500 freestyle, he was stranded in the series. Comeback [ edit ] Vendt stopped after the Athens Olympics in swimming, but decided in the spring of 2006 to return to the pool back. He started training under Bob Bowman, coach of Michael Phelps at Club Wolverine. He made his comeback on the international stage during the Pan Pacific swimming championships in 2006 in Victoria , Canada , in this tournament, he won the silver medal in the 1500 meters freestyle and finished ninth in the 400 meters individual medley. At the World Aquatics Championships in 2007 in Melbourne ended the American eighth in the 1,500-meter freestyle and was eliminated in the series of the 800-meter freestyle. During the U.S. Olympic Trials in Omaha (Nebraska) Vendt qualified for the Games in the 4x200 meter freestyle relay. In Beijing, he swam with David Walters , Ricky Berens and Klete Keller in the series, in the final captured Berens and Michael Phelps, Ryan Lochte and Peter Vanderkaay the gold medal. For his efforts in the series Vendt received the gold medal. After the Beijing Olympics, he announced for the second time in his career, his farewell to the sport on. He went to work in the financial sector. International tournaments [ edit ] Personal records [ Edit ] | style="vertical-align:top;" valign="top"| Langebaan [ edit ] |} Category:1981 births